Dr. Egon
=Overview= The history of Dr. Carl Egon is shrouded in mystery. The first details known about him come from Paragon City during the 80's, where it seems he spent some time in the Zig for unknown charges (1) After that, in the late 80s, he came to the Rogue Isles, to Cap au Diable concretely, to follow with his crazy experimentations. His reckless experiments would cost him eventually, as one of them resulted in an exploxion which killed six people. After this, the Cap au Diable governor at that time, Randall Kirchoff, ordered him to stop all experimentation immediately.(2) Instead of giving up as ordered, Egon used one of his inventions, a machine capable of opening extradimensional rifts, and even bring alien beings to this reality, to put an end to this situation. That was exactly what he did next: Governor Randall Kirchoff was slaughtered by a group of such beings in his own tower, when one of such rifts opened. Egon continued his experiments. (2) What he was apparently unable to understand was the consequences of such actions. Lord Recluse, enraged at the assasination of his Governor, dispatched an Arachnos force to clear the aliens out of the place, and then, ordered Egon to be pursued and captured. Soon after, Egon was sentenced to death and finally executed on live TV.(3) The invention he used to kill Krichoff, the so-called D-Rifter, was so powerful that the machine, along with the whole lab, is still jumping between dimensions today.(4) Dr. Carl Egon has never made any appearances in game, at least under this name. =The truth= Whoever it was who died that day, it wasn't Carl Egon. Arachnos and Recluse had plans for the brillant scientific: after some plastic surgery and bureaucratic work, he re-emerged as the man who calls himself today Dr. Aeon. In a typical Arachnos move, soon after, Dr. Aeon was appointed by Lord Recluse as the new governor of Cap au Diable. Arachnos still keeps the whole issue as a secret, and goes after anyone who shows any knowledge of this mattter. (5) Despite all the secrecy, and the Arachnos' efforts to keep the whole issue out of the general public's knowledge, a WSPDR reporter called Amanda Vines has learned recently the truth about Aeon.(5) =Questions without Answer= So, the question is: what did Egon in Paragon to be imprisoned? One can't avoid to think about the nature of this man and, at the same time, how exciting were the 80s in Paragon City: those were the golden days of the Superadine. And related directly to it, interplanar travel was fully developed in 1988 by Dr. Webb (6). Teleportation and portals creation seem to be one of the most favored fields by Dr. Aeon. Did Egon something to do with Superadine? The names of the scientists captured by Back Alley Brawler in that lab under the streets of Baumton haven't been still revealed today. Was he one of such scientists? Also, giver the Darwinian laws in Arachnos, one has to wonder how much about all of the events that took place in Cap au Diable did Recluse really know. Did Egon and Recluse plan this all along? Arachnos certainly won't refuse the chance to put their hands on more brillant scientifics, no matter how mad they are. Was Egon acting under Lord Recluse's sanction all the time? Perhaps Kirchoff displeased Recluse somehow? Or was the killing of one of his governors a low price to pay in exchange for new discoveries? Only time will tell... =Sources= 1: CoV Mission: Rogue Isles Protector: Obituary: Gav Turner, 1960 - 2005 2: CoV official website: Cap au Diable 3: CoV Mission 4: CoV Mission Shut down the D-Rifter 5: CoV Missions: End of the Aeon Conspiracy Story Arc, Rogue Isles Protector: Tulips bloom at midnight 6: CoH official Website: Paragon City backstory: Other Worlds Discovered =Disclaimer= Please note that the conclussions reached in this article are based on the facts and clues dicovered in-game. If those facts turn out to be false in a later date (as it was Statesman's origins history, for example), all of this is worth nothing. =See Also= Dr. Aeon Dr. Aeon? Professor Echo Category:Game Background